Marvel Cinematic Alliance
Marvel Cinematic Alliance 'is yet another fan fiction live action and television cinematic universe by DuttPanda, based on the characters of Marvel Comics. Due to movie rights dispute, Dutt has once again put characters of disputed movie productions in one theatrical production. Films #''Uncanny X-Men: After Erik Lenshirr, an international mutant fugitive, escapes from captivity, he assembles his brotherhood of mutants, to take a revolution against the ones who revolt them. When Charles Xavier's mutant organization attempts to defend New York city from the upcoming calamity of Magneto, a collateral incident is triggered and the world backlashes over the mutants. Now declaring war against humans, the Brotherhood of Magneto's Mutants has to face off against the desperate X-Men, in order to win the game. #''Iron Man'': After countries start to panic due to the sudden reemergence of the fearful mutants, Afghanistan wants in Tony Stark's defense weaponry. In Afghanistan, Stark is ambushed by the Ten Rings. the terrorist organization of the Mandarin, who wants Stark and Ho Yinsen to build weaponry for him. However, Stark escapes, and flees to the US. Angered by Stark's denial, Mandarin threatens bombings and massacre in the United States in order to confront the Iron Man himself. #''The Astonishing Hulk'': After the Mandarin bombings, the American military has become more weary and desperate for defenses. Trying out a new form of the super soldier transmutation by gamma radiation monitored by Dr. Bruce Banner, a freak accident turns Banner into the abominable green monster, Hulk. A year has past and Banner has been living in hideout, but after a figure of absolute terror, the Leader, and his footman, the Abomination, rises, the military and Deadpool reluctantly sides with the green monster to once and for all stop this trend of gamma monstrosity! #''Thor: Rise Of Ronan'': After being condemned from Asgard and stripped of his godlike powers, Asgardian Prince, Thor, works his way to the top to get his worth back to regain his status as the God of Thunder, however, when he realizes that his evil sister, Loki, has allied with the Kree conqueror, Ronan, to take over Earth, Thor must use the help of the mortals to defeat his sinister foes. # Ant-Man x Wasp: With the Kree invasion stopped, SHIELD scientist and agent, Hank Pym, and Janet Van Dyne have used extraterrestrial Kree materials to perfect the Pym Particles, a size reducing particle that can allow it's host to become as small as an ant and regrow to his/her original size with enhanced mass and superhuman strength, however, when the formula gets leaked by a double agent of SHIELD, and is sent to HYDRA businessman, Darren Cross, Hank Pym and Janet team up as the Ant Man and the Wasp to defeat Darren's Yellowjacket creation. #''Captain America: Man Out Of Time: After the legendary Captain America awakens from his chryological sleep after 70 years; he soon struggles and copes to keep up with the modern world, and joins SHIELD. However, when he realizes that a familiar individual, the Winter Soldier, has hacked into SHIELD's database to install the cyber terrorist MODOK, Cap, Black Widow and Hawkeye go in pursuit of the assasin and the cybernetic virtual villiain. #''Avengers Assemble!: ''After the Krees are exterminated, the arch rivals of the endangered Kree race, the Skrulls, A small tribe of superspecies, led by Paibok, get their opportunity to collect the Infinity Stone, the Soul Stone, that is in the possession of Earthlings. Paibok and his clan of Skrulls arrive at Earth for demise and collection of the Stone, however, when SHIELD realizes that the Krees are here not as allies but as enemies, they form a ragtag team of superhumans, including Iron Man, Captain America, Ant-Man, Thor, Wasp, Hulk and the Black Widow in order to resist against the new Skrull invasion. #Spider-Man #X-Men Beyond Television shows FX gagooooooooooooz.jpg|''Marvel's Mutant Supreme gagooooooooooooooooz.jpg|''Marvel's Supers!'' 3gagooooooooooz.jpg|''Marvel's Asgard'' ozymandias.jpg|''Marvel's Damage Control'' '''Mutant X is based on the mutant storyline. A squad of mutant rogues, the Outcasts, consisting of Cyclops, Blob, Gambit, Rogue and Man-Thing, who are fugitives of the American government are on the hunt by numerous organizations who all have sinister intentions for the capture of these extraordinary individuals. Marvel's Supers! 'is a television series based on several storylines, many episodes and seasons are based on the Agents of SHIELD, to the Inhumans, to Black Panther and to other superhumans in Earth. '''Marvel's Asgard '''recalls the tales of Asgardian warriors and brings the cinematic front to a wider perspective; from space. '''Marvel's Damage Control '''is a television show with 30-minute episode, full of hilarity and action. This tells the story of the government specialized task crew, the Damage Control, that takes control of small superhuman events, takes charge of what happens after devastating battles, and more! Fox MJD.jpg|''Marvel's Jessica Drew 34.jpg|''Marvel's Thunderbolts'' gagzooz.jpg|''Marvel's Invaders'' '''Jessica Drew '''is a spy action thriller television show based on the Marvel character Spider-Woman, however, her name is not Spider-Woman, but rather she is named, the ''Queen. ''Thunderbolts 'is an action show based on the government task force, the Thunderbolts, made up of General Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross, Wade Wilson, Marc Spector, Elektra Natchios, Amadeus Cho and Tigra. '''Invaders '''is a show in the 20th Century, telling the history of the team the Invaders, consisting of Blade, Morbius, Sabretooth, CP-370, Namor and Namorita and Agent Peggy Carter. Netflix Daredevil-0.png|''Marvel's Daredevil Jessica Jones.png|''Marvel's Jessica Jones'' Luke Cage (Earth-616) 0001.jpg|''Marvel's Luke Cage'' Iron-Fist.png|''Marvel's Iron Fist'' PunisherMovie.jpg|''Marvel's Punisher'' Netflix.png|''Marvel's Defenders'' Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes Category:Movies Category:Films Category:DuttPanda